Final Fantasy: Degrassi Chronicles
by EndoftheWorlds
Summary: AU fanfiction starring an OC, Holly J., Riley, Spinner, Anya, Peter, Jane, Blue, and another OC. Basically the idea is that Earth is a Final Fantasy style world and Degrassi is a Garden. Heavily inspired by FFVII and VIII. May go up to M depending on how violent and cuss-y it gets.


**This is a fanfic I've had in the works since from 2009, when I wrote my first fanfic. Jake is from that one, _The Gift_, which is still on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: _Final Fantasy_ is the property of Square Enix. _Degrassi_ is the property of Epitome Pictures and Bella Media. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this fan work.**

* * *

><p>I brought my Gunblade up and blocked Riley's broadsword. I ducked another of his slashes and rolled to the side, quickly slicing my sword to the side, connecting with his flesh, making sure to not pull the trigger mechanism.<p>

He yelled and dropped to his knees. He was bleeding quite profusely now.

I stood up and twitched my hand. Greenish white light shot from my hand and surrounded him as his wound stitched up. I was one of the only three people at Degrassi Garden that could use magic naturally, the other two being Holly J. Sinclair and Anya Machperson. The other spell besides Cure that I could cast naturally was Blizzard.

Riley grinned and stood up. Looking down at me (he was far taller than I was, me being 180 cm and him being 202 cm) he said "You're such a badass, Jake. Even I can't take you in a fight."

"Thanks, _Instructor_ Stavros," I said, teasing him about him being a teacher for the first year. He had graduated last year and was made LeeT, and an instructor to boot.

Now it was my last year at Garden unless I also made LeeT. Not that I was worried, being top of my class in just about everything and just generally excelling.

Riley bent down and lifted me up underneath my legs and pressed me up close against him. I wrapped my legs around his V-shaped torso and my arms around his thick, short neck. He playfully kissed me, which I reciprocated.

Neither of us gave a shit who saw us, for we had already been outed last year. Besides, who was going to point and laugh at an instructor, anyways?

I pulled away from Riley's face, and he scraped my tongue with his teeth as I did so. "Is it can be buttsecks tiem nao, pls?" I asked, making a puppy dog face.

He grinned and said, "Yeah, it's buttsecks time, Jake." He shifted me to carry me bridal style and carried me through the now empty dueling area over to the Garden entrance.

My name is Jake Sauvaterre. I live in Toronto, Canada, and was in my final year at the elite military academy of Degrassi Garden. I am seventeen-years-old, a Red Mage, and the star pupil of my class. My boyfriend is one of my instructors, the Paladin Riley Stavros, star pupil of last year's class.

I was in my dorm room, a room I shared with Blue Chessex, a blue mage and one of my closest friends, a "fag stag," I guess you could call him. I finished changing into my clothes for the day, the school uniform that I was required to wear for the mission today, and of course the silver necklace Riley had given me last year. I checked myself in the mirror, making one last look for the day. I saw my deep blue eyes, pale skin, muscleboy build, and medium length brown hair stare back at me.

I picked up my Gunblade, Revolver model, and stored it within the nano-magitek pack all students were issued. I quickly sifted through the pack to make sure I had a few potions and antidotes, and made my way out of the dorm area, the door whooshing behind me as it closed.

Today was a very important day for me. Today I would be going out into the wilds to capture a Guardian Force. I was to be accompanied by one other prospective LeeT of my year, Holly J. Sinclair, a black mage and one of my _other_ best friends.

I made my way down to the main hall of the Garden, and on my way there I heard overhead a snatch of conversation from a classroom.

"Magic is the manipulation of the planet's energy," a student answered in one classroom.

"A sorceress is a person, usually a woman, who can use magic easily and naturally without having to use Grey Materia or use a Limit Break," another said in another classroom.

Sorceresses were an object of fascination for me. I was not a sorcerer, despite learning some spells naturally, nor were Holly J. or Anya. Sorceresses could draw and stock magic on their own, and when they stock magic they can cast it indefinitely without having to expend a spell from their stock. I couldn't do any of that, only being able to cast Cure and Blizzard but not draw or stock any spell without Grey Materia. And while I could cast Cure and Blizzard indefinitely I still needed a stock of them to be able to Junction to my body and boost my abilities, unlike sorceresses who didn't need to worry. Sorceresses could also do weird shit like teleport or use telekinesis.

I quickly got to the main entrance. Holly J., as well as Riley and Spinner were waiting for me. Holly J. was off to the side, warming up with her weapon, a whip, while Spinner and Riley chatted.

Spinner Mason the bare-handed monk was another one of my friends, and this would also be his second year as an instructor. He had been one of the star pupils of _his_ class. Both he and my boyfriend had equally huge muscles, but he was a little taller than me whereas Riley towered over me.

Holly J. stored her whip away to stand by me as both instructors addressed us.

"As you both know, today you will venturing outside of the city to capture a Guardian Force," Spinner began in a businesslike tone.

A Guardian Force, a creature that can be controlled through Orange Materia. They guarded ley line convergences, hence the name "_Guardian_ Force".

"This one's name is Shiva, and her ley convergence are the Glacé Caverns, so you'll need fire elemental magic," Spinner continued.

"How much time will we have for the mission?" Holly J. asked.

"You will be given ten minutes to find and tame her, and to exit the Caverns," Riley informed us.

"Any questions?" Instructor Stavros asked.

We both stated that we didn't.

We walked over to the parking garage, and Holly J. used the Cure Draw Point that was there. A Draw Point is a place in which a ley line breaks through to the surface, allowing people who can draw and stock spells, usually through the use of Grey Materia, to draw a certain spell.

Holly J. could naturally cast Fire and Thunder, so she had to use the Grey Materia to be able to use white magic.

When we climbed into the vehicle and sped off at high speeds, Holly J. and I checked out what Materia the other had. She had the Orange Materia for Thunderbird, a lightning elemental GF, which also allowed for the command ability Steal and let one get lightning and wind magic from objects. She also had a Violet Materia for Junctioning spells to her endurance, physical durability and magic-casting ability. Being a black mage, she naturally had high magic-casting ability, magic endurance and high compatibility with GFs. Naturally, she, like every other student, had a Grey Materia for using both black and white magic.

I had an Orange Materia for Ifrit, a fire elemental GF, which would naturally come in useful against Shiva. It also allowed me to use the command ability Steal. I also had a violet Materia for increasing my strength, HP, spirit and magic.

Holly J. and I were both a little nervous about going up against our first Guardian Force, so we all discussed the MMA tournaments that were going on, although it didn't help much. I could tell Riley wanted to give a little playful affection to set my nerves off, though such would naturally be inappropriate for a mission.

After about twenty minutes we had gone beyond the edges of the Toronto city limits and reached the Glacé Caverns.

"You will have exactly ten minutes to find and subdue Shiva before your grade is a fail," Riley stated to us. He handed us a timer and said, "This is a device that will detect when you gain a new Orange Materia."

"Good luck to you both," Spinner said.

Holly J. and I both saluted and stepped into the icy, frozen caverns.


End file.
